Let's Break The Lyoko Warriors!
by aelitaxodd4ever
Summary: hello everyone! it's a brand new day to make or break the lyoko warriors. if you want to make them suffer or have them enjoy their lives then read this and review. you won't be disapointed or whatever you want back. please review and reflect t 4 language.
1. Chapter 1

CODE LYOKO QUESTIONS

chapter 1

all righst go to moonscoop

lyoko warriors:what are we doing here?

axo4ever:uhh the title says code lyoko questions you have to be here

okay down to business odd when did you go crazy for purple

odd: well i think i went crazy for it becuase when i was 3

axo:blah blah blah blah blah we want a straight answer

odd: okay it was wen i fell into a slime pit

axo was it gross

odd: no it was kinda fun

o-kay

next question aleita would you like to have your family back?

of course i would

wish granted

(franz and antea hopper magically appear on the set)

antea and franz :Aelita!

mom dad!

aelita(cries with hapiness)

next up jeremie.

jeremie why are you such a cold hartless bastard?

since when am i a cold heart less bastard? since you decided to forget about aelita completeley.

jeremie: (hangs head in shame)

point proven.

for ulrich and yumi ulrich why dont you have some backbone for once and ask yumi on a date and yumi you have a weird fashion sense why

ulrich i have backbone

me: prove it!

ulrich: umm how

me: ask yumi on a date

ulrich: what (blushes a little)

goes over to yumi

ulrich: umm yumi wll you go out with me?

yumi: sure

ulrich: yay :)

yumi: and i do not have a freaky fashion sense

yeah you do

do not

do to

axo&yumi: (continue arguing)

axo ulrich take over for a bit while i go pound some sense in to yumi (goes and beats up yumi)

ulrich: k

** well thats it for this chapter i really need ideas so reviews flames and anything else extremely welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

okay everyone to make it clear i do not own code lyoko  
chapter 2 okay everyone first review is from lyoko498 okay

odd you have to jump off a cliff

odd: aww how come i get the bad stuff im not jeremie

hey the title is code lyoko questions let the readers ask i dont make the decisions. odd: damn (jumps off a cliff)

okay jeremie when did you first start obsessiong about computers

jeremie: (mumbles somthing)

answer the damn question!

jeremie: okay it was when i was watching sesame street and i saw the red dude i think his name was elmo and he was typing and i thought it was cool

me: jeremie you have issuse go see a doctor or something

jeremie: yes im free

me:no your not you just have to go see a thereapist.

jeremie: damn (mumbles something)

me: (takes all of jeremies equipment)

me: odd be a pal and hide this please

okay yumi,ulrich you have to go on a monitored date

yumi ulrich in unison: no way im doing a monitored date

me: you have to read the title

(both read title) daaaaaaamn iiiiiit!!

okay thats all for this chapter


	3. chapter 3

okay everyone to make it clear i do not own code lyoko  
chapter 3 me:okay everyone first review is from luna holly schaeffer okay

aelita: thats cool how did she het my last name

me:question for aelita how did your mom get pink hair luna also says that

if you dont answer the question you have to die your hair and go goth

aelita:whats goth?

me: its when you have to act like a with

aelita: no way im doing thst then answer the question.

antea: id rather answer that

me: antea it says that aelita has to answer the question.

antea: well what if i told her how

me: okay

antea: (whispers something to aelita)

aelita: okay my mom got pink hair when her mom was pregnant she got to close to some uranium

me: umm why did she even get close uranium

antea: becuase she stumbled on it accidently

me: first off that was a pretty stupid thing to do

antea : yeah but thanks to her aelita and i ended up looking very cute.

me: no arguments there

waldo: i couldn't agree more

well my readers and reviewers hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

code lyoko questions

me: okay there is a review from luna holly schaeffer it says hey aelita do you know that you mentioned your real last name in season 4 right?plus, its on the credits. the file says waldo shaeffer. plus, i don't think i would have put down luna holy hopper, would you? it doesn't really sound right.

aelita:umm yeah i know it was in wrong exposure when the moron odd sent sissy the picture of me and my father.

odd: hey that was an accident.

aelita: so what you still sent it.

me: both of you shut up and aelita ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION !

aelita: okay

me: well

aelita: well what?

me: answer it

aelita: no i dont think i would have put down luna holly shaeffer

me: she also said that waldo shaeffer is written in the credits and in a folder

aelita: IT DOES!?

me: yeah

odd: okay so why does it say that  
me: now how the hell am i supposed to know that. ask waldo

odd: whos waldo

me: its franz hopper you idiot!

odd: oh. hey franz why does it have your name on that folder anyway?

waldo: its there because the french government was spying on me at the time. they knew everything about me.

me: and antea is also there becuase she is waldo's wife

antea: and im also in there becuase i was pregnant with aelita while he was working on it

odd: working on what

me: on sector 5 or project carthage

odd: humph what do you know

jeremie: odd, all the times youve been to lyoko and you don't know what carthage is?

odd: look who's talking you haven't even been to lyoko so why are you taking shots at me

jeremie: touche'

me: jeremie when did you get back?

jeremie: i got back after my shrink told me to get a life.

me: (bursts into laughter)

everyone: (bursts into laughter)

** okay everyone that is it for this chapter**

**make sure to keep sending reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4  
me: okay down to... hey! what happened to my sheet?!

everyone: jeremie did it.

me: HE DID WHAT. JEREMIE!

jeremie: (cowering in fear under a table)

me: anyone know where jeremie went?

antea: he is under a table.

jeremie: hey,I materialized your daughter and you rat me out?

antea: umm i thought waldo did that. sorry

me: you better run fool

everyone: yeah fool run like a mother!$^*#&

antea and waldo: aelita!

aelita: sorry mommy daddy

antea and waldo: good your grounded

aelita: what

me: you heard her aelita your grounded. so would you like a regular or small cage

aelita: i prefer a big cage.

me: okay(smiles evily)

aelita: what is that about  
me: you get to have xana as company

aelita: nooooooooooo!

xana: umm... can i trade myself for the scyphozoa?(desperate look in his eye)

me: sorry but no.

xana: noooooooooooo!

everyone: hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

odd: hey by the way what did you do with jeremie

me: i sent him on a special trip.

(jeremie in lyoko) heeeeelllllllppppp!

odd: where did you send him?

me: what difference does it make hes there anyway

aelita: knowing you you probably sent him to lyoko

me: whoah how did you guess?

aelita: well...

me: yeah yeah yeah you can tell me later

me:hey yumi i dare you and ulrich to go bunjee jumping in lyoko with a bunch of kankrelots

shooting lasers at you.(smiles evily)

ulrich and yumi: why don't you pair us with others for a change.

me: because most of the readers enjoy uxy pairings

ulrich: that is true.

yumi: shut up.

me: odd you get to go eat rat poison.

odd: why?

me: because im running out of ideas and i need more.

odd: everyone if you have read this please review!please!

me: aelita if i let you out of the cage you have to dip in acid. to be mor specific

you need to dip yourself in stomach acid.

aelita: wouldn't that kill me?

me: it doesn't matter your just gonna come back to life.

oh yeah and same thing goes for you aelita if you don't get reviews you have to do this

**don't forget to review**


	6. scrawny versus ulrich ding ding

okay then lets get started.  
me: odd how would u feel if sissy came in today.  
odd: are you kidding id probably have a heart attack ulrich: are you sure that wouldn't happen because of all the food you eat?  
odd:oh you wanna play like that huh what about the time you kissed sissy should we tell yumi that.  
me: you two stop arguing. odd, ulrich was joking. but since it was a messed up joke you can slap him upside vthe head with a frying pan.  
odd:sweet ulrich: with a WHAT!  
odd: you heard him a frying the way does anyone have a frying pan?  
me: ask antea. if she doesn't have one i'll go to my house and get you one.  
ulrich: thanks a lot.  
me: don't mention it odd: (goes to antea to ask for the pan) me: oh and odd do it when he least expects it(wink)  
aelita: hey odd why did you ask my mom for a frying pan. and where is jeremie.  
odd: i need it and as for jeremie we don't know.  
ulrich: i do he's in the dungeon getting zapped with a car battery jeremie: why are you doing this to me me: do we really need to answer that?i'll be right back. odd cover for me.  
odd: okay what axo would say" hey ulrich come here for a second"  
ulrich: what.  
odd:(SMACK)  
ulrich: what the #*&! was tha for odd: for the joke earlier.  
ulrich: oh come on you scraw...eh i mean svelte jerk!  
odd: you do know i have a frying pan right ulrich: you do know that you might havev given me brain damage right.  
odd: what does it matter no one will be able to tell the difference.  
ulrich: you scrawny jer odd:(smack). call me srawny and the we'll see who gets hurt more you or the pan me: hey i'm ba... odd what the hell are you doing to ulrich odd: teaching him not to call me scrawny.  
me:hey ulrich zap odd with this tazer. i was gonna use it on jeremie and xana but you can borrow it for a bit ulrich:(in choked voice)thanks.(buzzzzzzz)  
odd:(twitching uncontrolably)  
me: ulrich you can stop now.  
ulrich: okay REVIEW! 


	7. sorta dirty chappie

okay then lets get started.  
this review is from moxie4ever me: odd aelita if you guys could in the show would you have gone out with eachother.  
aelita: of course i would. not only is he dreamy but hes a way better kisser than jeremie.  
jeremie: (glares)  
me: jeremie its true so get used to it jeremie:easy for you to say. you don't have an ex girlfriend.  
me: yeah but u only have 1 freind and thats your computer.  
jeremie:(stares angrily)  
darth vader: yes give in to your anger and strike hime down . take your place with me in the dark side.  
me: dude. wrong fic.  
vader: really. this isn't cloud city?  
me:no. we are in france on earth. where the hell do you think you are.  
vader: umm... in france.  
me:i told you we were in france.\/:(you should take off the cheesy ass helmet and get some fresh air.  
vader: (choking axo) i find your lack of faith disturbing.  
me:(choked voice) look around you we aren't n the clouds. ulrich tazer this guy.  
ulrich:okay vader:(desperately) no ill get off the set me: thank u come again(in an indian accent). okay back to the review. moxie says" i just love u guys paired together"  
aelita and odd: we do too)  
me: yeah you do make a great couple odd: and jeremie is really turning he was pink now he's red whats next purple?  
me: umm. odd he actually is turning purple. should we call the ambulance?  
odd: nah. im pretty sure he'll just walk it off.  
me: okay. the dare is for you two to go out with each other odd: how original.  
me:(in a serious tone) aelita.  
aelita:ODD!  
odd: uh oops. sorry princess. we will do it happily aelita:thank you me: and odd moxie also sypathises with you about having to jump off a cliff witch if you don't behave i will make you do odd: ill be good but i won't like it me: and another question when you guys kissed in replika was it real or fake?  
odd: well for me it was real me: odd, the truth you never take a date or kiss seriously.  
odd: that is the truth.  
me: (gestures towards the cliff)  
odd: that is the truth.(does puppy eyes)  
me: okay i believe you but not because of the eyes.  
aelita: yeah it was real.  
jeremie:but aelita we were dating at the time.  
aelita: no we weren't jeremie:since when weren't we.  
aelita: since you decided to forget about me.  
me: and besides that we had to call the police on you becuase you wouldn't stop following aelita you sick fuck.  
jeremie: huh!  
me: i'm talking about when you followed aelita in to the girl showers and got jumped by all those girls aelita: so thats why there was screaming.  
odd: you did what!  
me: see jeremie is a really messed up person. which by the way did the therapy help?  
jermeie: what therapy?  
me: you mean you didn't go?!(in an angry tone)  
jeremie: i didn't go becuase she told me i needed to touch myself.  
me: she told you to touch yourself?  
jeremie: yeah so i did me: so did you toch your soul or what?  
jeremie: no i think she meant to masturbate.  
everyone:(stares at jermeie in disbeleif with their jaws wide open)  
jeremie: what?  
me:that isn't what she meant.  
jeremie: what did she mean then?  
me: she meant that you are supposed to look in your soul you moron not do... that.  
thats it for this chapter please review really needed. and apreciated 


	8. after math

lets get started since i got no reviews odd aelita you knwo what you have to do.  
aelita odd: why do we have to do this me: because it's my fic and people didn't save you ulrich:why don't we send jeremie in with them me: cause tha twould kill them instanly ulrich: wouldn't acid do the same?  
me: this is stomach acid so it would take a while aelita to odd: while they are distracted let's run me: hey guys tazer the escapers (bzzzzzzz)  
ulrich:ouch that has got to hurt me: too bad odd got tazered twice today and jeremie were is jeremie jeremie: what do you want?  
me: you wanna play games huh jeremie: what are you talking about me: say hello to my little friend (a kankrelot appears out of nowhere)  
jeremie: aaahhhhhh! me: get back here you coward!  
aelita: why did you have to tazer us me: because you tried to escape.  
odd: i guess i know how jeremie feels.  
ulrich: hahahahahahah! i think the kankrelot doesn't like him much me: ya know i'm kinda starting to see that.  
everyone: hahahahahahahaha jeremie: heeeeeeelp meeeeeeee!  
me: okay let's play!  
(2 mega tanks 5 mantas 7 krabes 10 more kankerlots the scyphozoa and the marabounta)  
jeremie: holy crap thats not what i meant me: i know i just want to make yourt existants hell cause i just don't like you.  
jermie: i should have known antea: aelita come on suppers ready aelita: well i gotta go be back soon odd: when do i get a lunch break?  
me: i think in two minutes odd: yeah.  
yumi: odd you eat too much ulrich: yeah it's a wonder why your still scrawny odd: I AM NOT SCRAAAAAAAWNYYYYY!  
me: odd your scrawny face facts odd: i am not.  
me: odd that's why most people like you odd: really?  
me: no but they do because your a fun guy.  
yumi: by the way who won the fight?  
me:odd beat ulrich badly ulrich: he did not i slipped and then he got me.  
me: uhuh that is it review and reflect plz! 


	9. odd is dsprate 4 attention

chapter 9 (i think)

yumi and aelita:(crying)

me:umm why are u crying?

yumi:because of what u did last chapter

me:and what did i do last chapter

aelita:u sunk me and odd even though we are your favorites.

me:speaking of odd where is he?

odd:(smacked me with a frying pan)

me:WTF!(glares at odd) ODD IM GOING TO KILL U!:(

odd:u forgot something. I STILL HAVE THE FRYING PAN

me:thats never stopped me before and its not gonna stop me now. jeremie!

jeremie:what do u want

me:how would u like to help me beat up odd(smiles deviously)

jeremie: ah sweet revenge

odd: ummm can we talk about this

me:umm.. let me think about it (3 seconds later) umm no

jeremie:i'll hold him

me:ok

odd: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh help meeeee!!!!!

me: too late 4 that odd u smacked with a pan now im gonna beat u up

odd: i said i was sorry cant u give me a break!

me:u never said u where sorry u liar!

jeremie:i got him

odd:yeah u got me but i got u! hehe

jeremie:help me

me: yeah right

jeremie:please help me

me:i still hate u

jeremie:why what did i ever do to u

me:take a good guess

jeremie:umm nothing

me: (smacks him with a rubber duck) that is NOT FUNNY

jeremie:(unconsious)

me:umm... jeremie. wow he is weak

aelita:umm... he isn't weak u just killed him

me:umm... YO PARTY AT MY HOUSE JEREMIE JUST DIED.

ulrich:hey genius u just killed him 4 nothing hes just gonna resucitate

me:good point

odd:i know huh

me:(SMACK) yeah how u like it now how not so funny

odd:OW WTF

me:u are not allowed to swear odd in fact none of u are

antea:who just dropped the f bomb

me:YO MAMA

everyone including franz:ooooooh

antea:yo mama is so fat when she got on a scale it said "to be continued"

me:oh yeah yo mama is so fat people jog around her for excercise

antea: oh alright yo mama is so stupid she told everyone she was illegitiment because she couldn't read

me:umm... okay yo mama is so stupid you have to dig to find her iq

antea:ok yo mama is so ugly she got arrested for mooning

me:ok your mama is sooooo ugly instead of putting the bunjee cord around her ankle they put it around her neck antea please just give up i dont wanna bag on u anymore and i dont wanna type any more

antea:(hangs head in shame)

sorry for all you antea lovers

i was pretty much bored today and since i got no reviews i said what the heck. please review and reflect


	10. really short chappie

chapter 10 (4 sure)

me:well now that we're back we might as well have some fun.

yumi:what kind of fun(in a seductive voice)

me:ay cochina say that to ulrich

ulrich:say what to me?

yumi:oh nothing

me:yeah right(mumbled)

ulrich:you know i can here you right?

me:i know everything!

Odd:yeah watever

me:you do know you still have bandages on your head right?

odd:yeah and i didnt apreciate that either man.

me:well you made the choice. and now for some dares.

odd take a hike jeremie act cool(like thats ever gonna happen)

ulrich be a gangster for the next chapter. yumi turn goth next chapter aelita your still grounded so i cant do nothing about that.

antea and franz u have to sing un monde sans danger.

everyone:WE HAVE TO DO WAT?!

me:you heard dont it

odd:bull****

me:ODD DELLA ROBBIA!

odd:what?

me:get urself into that cage and rot oh and btw its an electric cage so try to escape and im gonna laugh.

okay then peoples please review and also vote for wat you want them to do whether to obey the dares or to let them be rebles (how the hell do you spell rebles?) oh and also dont forget to check out my other story aelitaxodds dirty little secret and give me your opinion on 4 now. oh ps a cool trick,well actually 2 tricks.1. ( . Y . ) 2. 8= so yeah nasty i know teehee


	11. lord help me

ReMiX :D ok guys sorry for not updateing but i haven't been able to cuz of school and stuff but these next chapters get more into the adult things and to make up for that you guys get to do what you want with the characters no go crazy and enjoy i hope.

Me:hello world!  
everyone:(glaring at me evily)  
me:what?  
aelita:(charging like a kamikaze with a spatula and a rolling pin)  
me:huh?(eyes bulge out looking at aelita) holy mother of god!  
aelita:(swings at me with both cooking utensils) son of a bitch i missed!  
antea: AELITA!  
aelita:umm... yea?  
antea:what have i told you about your language?  
aelita:umm...(starts running)  
me:come on a little closer.  
aelita:(yelling in pain with a red mark all over her face) ouch what the he... err... heck was that for?  
me:oh im sorry did i hurt you?  
everyone:omg your such a jerk me:oh im sorry what did you call me?  
everyone:we called you a jerk!  
me:ok then(starts jerkin)  
odd:what the heck are you doing?  
me:it's called jerkin.  
odd:oh cool(starts jerkin)  
jeremie:no it's not its called being physically handicapped.  
me:SHUT UP NERD!  
jeremie:really thats the best you can do?  
me:oh so then let me get this straight. you wanna catch the jerk then jeremie:please only stupid people jerk.  
odd:(record scratching sound)woah hold up. just because you can't jerk doesn't mean it's stupid yumi:yea it means he's a *  
everyone:WOAH!  
jeremie:oh that hurts(sarcasm)  
me:maybe that doesn't(shoots jeremie with a bb shotgun),but this does.  
jeremie:ouch man what was that for?  
me:well...nothin jeremie:what.  
nothin at all im just bored.  
jeremie:WHAT!!! SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU SHOT ME FOR NO REASON AT ALL JUST BECAUSE YOU WHERE BORED!  
me:umm.  
jeremie:WELL!  
me:well yea pretty um.... oops.  
jeremie:WTF WAS THAT FOR THEN YOU FREAKIN LOSER ASS NOOB WRITER!  
me:yea im a noob but at least i have a life and friends.  
everyone:oooooh jeremie:what life all you do is type on your computer when you have free time me:yea sometimes but unlike you i do otherthings too not just spend hours on the computer even when i don't have free time.  
xana:oooh want some ice for that burn.  
me:ummm..... when did you get here?  
xana:i was busy activateing a tower when i overheard this and i was like Lol man this is so funny and.  
me:0_0 xana:and then i also heard some other laughing and.  
me:(in my mind)god when will this end!  
xana:so then i said it was she then he and then.  
me:(grabs a shotgun and blows brains out)  
xana:ummm....LOL!  
odd:well our host is currently dead but he'll be back in a couple of hours (I hope)so if you guys have any questions comments or suggestions dares etc. just ask hope you liked for now 


End file.
